


【源声】Thread count 104

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Thread count 104

特别关注的消息推送在通知栏里飘了一个多小时崔始源才看见，点开的时候即使做了各种设想也还是没想到金钟云会发上来两张这个角度的自拍。

和早些时候睁开眼时看到的场景是一样的。  
滤镜自带的光斑像透过窗帘缝隙跑进来的阳光，偷偷爬上金钟云的鼻梁。黑色的T恤是前一阵收拾衣柜时从不知道哪个隔层里翻出来的，应该是前几年参加UNICEF活动时发的，穿了一次之后就被收起来了，本来想和别的衣服一起打包扔到楼下旧衣箱里的，结果被金钟云扔到洗衣机里，说洗洗还能当睡衣。

崔始源把照片点开又退出，过了一会儿又忍不住掏出手机打开推特看了两眼，来回几次最后还是把照片存了下来。手机里分了几个相册，有一个是金钟云在sns上发的自拍，他点开相册把几百张照片从头翻了一遍，却在添加相片的时候犹豫了。两张照片最终被他挪进了自己偷拍的金钟云的那个相册，里面有很多很多笼罩在朦胧晨光里的金钟云的睡颜，即使不是自己拍的，这样的画面总是和被自己藏在小小世界里的金钟云别无二致。

 

跟前两天比崔始源今天到家还算早，他一进门就看见金钟云正倒挂在沙发上玩手机，两条腿翘在墙上放松肌肉。  
“吃过晚饭了么？”  
“嗯吃了，哥你吃了么？”  
“吃了……对了桌上有钟真带来的杂菜煎饼，是妈妈今天新做的，你要是吃的话热一下，要不就放到冰箱里吧。”  
桌子上的饭盒里整齐地码放着切好的煎饼，边上还有个小盒子里放着蘸酱。崔始源把手里空掉的矿泉水瓶扔进垃圾桶，从最上面的一块饼上撕下来一小点尝了尝：“哥，煎饼留着明天早上吃吧，还有点热，等我洗完澡再收起来。”  
“好……”金钟云还沉迷于手里那块小小小的荧光屏，回应他的声音都小小的快要听不见。  
过了一会儿金钟云的声音又从客厅传过来：“洗发水好像要用完了，我拿了一瓶新的，你先把原来那瓶用完了。”  
“知道了。”崔始源掂了掂架子上两瓶洗发水，把新的那瓶放在上面一层，想了想又拉开门嘱咐金钟云，“哥你换个姿势玩手机，小心时间长了脖子疼。”  
不出所料金钟云有没有理他，崔始源无奈的摇了摇头，不知道这人在他回来之前已经这个姿势多长时间了，过一下起来又要头疼了。

等他飞速冲了个澡，带着满头的水汽把煎饼收好然后热了两杯牛奶回到客厅的时候，金钟云还是那个姿势挂在沙发上，只不过手机被丢在地上，闭着眼不知道是睡着了还是在想事情。  
他捡起手机坐到金钟云边上，沙发的凹陷让金钟云顺势侧过身把腿收回来搭在他的身上。  
“腿疼了？”  
“嗯……有一点酸……”金钟云闭着眼睛小声嘟囔，刘海还因为刚才的姿势在额头上支支楞楞的。  
崔始源按了按他的刘海，又搓热了手心放在他的小腿上。  
“明天休息一天吧。”  
“嗯？没事，过两天就好了。”  
“哥总是心急……”崔始源手下动作不停，稍微带着点力道揉捏着金钟云的肌肉。  
“你懂什么……”金钟云好像不太愿意继续这个话题，往上挪了挪把胳膊垫在脑后枕着沙发扶手，调整好姿势就不再说话了。

崔始源哪里不知道金钟云心里在想些什么。  
全员军毕之后又要回归，不论是演唱会还是新专辑的制作都再一次成了金钟云的焦虑来源。太多不可控的事情中对身体的掌控成了最有把握的事情，即使被警告多次，金钟云对自己的要求还是近乎严苛。幸好他也意识到原来那套方法对接下来猛增的行程并不适用，从洛杉矶回来之后就拉着崔始源东问西问，最后决定开始慢跑。虽然崔始源一直觉得金钟云完全没有必要这样苛刻地对待自己，但是他也明白这是金钟云无法解开的心结，与其阻拦还不如让他从对热量的掌控和运动带来的多巴胺中同时获得心理与生理的满足。  
可金钟云总是执拗的，本该成为焦虑出口的日常运动也会被转化为焦虑的来源。  
崔始源感受着手中僵硬紧张的肌肉，在心里叹了一口气。

“怎么样，这个力度还可以么？”  
“唔……再使点儿劲……”金钟云像是只满足的猫，甩甩尾巴提出更多的要求，“膝盖也疼……别光揉小腿。”  
抓着脚踝把金钟云往下拽了拽，膝盖正好架在两条腿中间，崔始源一手托着膝盖窝一手摁着被薄薄的皮肤覆盖着的骨骼的两侧。金钟云还是很瘦，指尖按在膝盖上从骨头的边缘滑过，细微结构的触感过于分明，他不由得放轻了动作。  
大腿根被踩了两下他也没太在意，只当是金钟云示意他调整一下力度，当第三次直接被踩到中间的时候，他终于明白了一点什么。  
家居裤宽松的裤腿正好方便他把手伸进去，一路捏到大腿内侧的软肉时崔始源看了一眼金钟云。金钟云黑色的瞳孔盯着他滑过半圈又藏进睫毛下，给他留下了一条无声的命令。  
亲密的举动是对情绪的最佳安抚，而他们已经太久没有如此亲密了。

崔始源细细地从脚踝吻到人鱼线，在经过膝盖的时候轻轻衔住膝盖窝里细嫩的皮肤磨了两下，换来金钟云带着快感的轻哼。  
顺着沙发的缝隙一路摸下去，终于在靠近扶手的位置摸到一管润滑。他刚想看看上面的生产日期就被金钟云踢了一下：“刚打开的，不用看了。”  
猫的尾巴在他的心尖上挠了两下。  
手指探进去的时候金钟云咬着嘴唇把那点不适的呻吟全都含在嘴里，崔始源舔了舔他的嘴角把呻吟连着那点呼之欲出的情欲全都吞了进去。  
沙发再宽也还是不够两个人在上面折腾。崔始源把金钟云按在靠背和扶手的夹角，一条腿站在地上另一条腿在沙发上架着金钟云慢慢往里顶。  
两个人都不太舒服，金钟云需要一点时间来重新适应崔始源的尺寸。他环着崔始源的脖子把脸埋在颈窝里急促地呼吸着，试图缓解带着轻微疼痛的饱胀感。从喉咙深处发出的小猫一样的呜咽声一下下的刮着崔始源的理智，放在金钟云后腰的手慢慢向下滑去，最后停在尾椎打着转的轻揉。  
其实崔始源没有那么不舒服，柔软的肠壁和炙热的温度让那一点点被禁锢的感觉都升华成别样的快感，每揉一下那块皮肉阴茎就会被吮吸一下，他甚至开始轻轻摆动胯部刺激金钟云把他咬得更紧。  
“可以了……”金钟云的声音打断他隐秘的动作，放在尾骨上的手指被拉倒身旁紧紧扣住，指尖在他的手背摁下红色的印记。  
崔始源听了他的话也不再收敛自己的动作，扶着他的一条腿直起腰往深处顶。浅浅的抽出只是为了更深的刺激，每一下擦过前列腺撞在充血柔软的肠肉上都会换来金钟云破碎的呻吟。  
金钟云从他的指缝里把手抽出来，拉着他的手放到自己胸前。崔始源当即就明白了金钟云的意思，却握紧了他的手不让他收回去，抓着他的指尖挑逗那两颗颤颤巍巍立着的乳珠。介于已知与未知之间的不可预料的刺激让金钟云感到羞耻，却又从羞耻中生出了那么一点点快感。崔始源俯下身轻轻舔了舔被捏的通红的乳头，最后落在上面的吻都轻柔得像是飘落的羽毛，下面的动作却越发凶狠。  
金钟云黏糊糊的呻吟中夹杂着零星的求饶，冲上来的快感却让崔始源分辨不出那几个字到底是什么，他便压下身往金钟云耳边靠。他的胳膊上还架着金钟云的腿，随着附身的动作膝盖被逐渐压向肩膀。慢跑带来的肌肉酸痛瞬间爆发出来，韧带牵拉的酸胀感从腿根一直向下蔓延。金钟云一下就疼得红了眼眶，咬着他的耳朵让他放开自己。  
崔始源听了之后轻笑了一声，却把另一边的腿也架在肩膀上，舔着金钟云滚烫的耳廓跟他说：“这样有助于放松肌肉，哥明天不还要去跑步么。”身下的动作幅度也明显加大，从穴口一路摩擦到最深处，每一寸神经都被忠实地照顾着。  
高潮袭来的时候痛感也不可抑制地被激发，肌肉紧绷的酸痛折磨着金钟云的神经让他在清醒和沉醉之间徘徊，最后全部凝成一滴滑进鬓角的泪水。崔始源在仍旧痉挛的肠道里继续抽插了几下，然后拔出来射在了金钟云的小腹上。  
金钟云的大腿还止不住的颤抖着，过度的运动加上刚才的刺激让他一点劲儿都提不起来，连抬腿踹崔始源一脚这么一个简单的动作都无法完成。

等崔始源收拾完客厅回到卧室的时候，金钟云正坐在床上给自己揉腿。  
“哥我来吧。”他枕在金钟云的膝盖上，又要把手往金钟云的腿上放。  
金钟云屈起膝盖把他的头顶了下去，一句话也不说钻进被窝背对着他。  
他知道金钟云还在气他最后那几下，口头上的道歉总是不如实际行动来的有用。他把金钟云搂在怀里，也不管金钟云别别扭扭的挣扎，挤开金钟云的两条腿把自己的膝盖架在中间，继续帮金钟云按摩。怀里的人扭了几下也就不再动了，过了一会儿呼吸声也变得轻微而平稳。  
崔始源从金钟云那边的床头柜捞过他的手机，把早上晨跑的闹钟关掉又定了个稍晚一些的闹钟。  
明天早上两个人要一起吃杂菜煎饼，等晚些时候再带着金钟云做一些放松肌肉的训练。  
天气暖和了，前一阵买的亚麻床罩也可以换上了。  
一切都在按部就班的往前走着，那些有所谓的没必要的焦虑就交给自己和多巴胺吧。


End file.
